WTF's A Condom?
by Raven-2010
Summary: Kagome and Sango are hot to trot, Kag tells her all about condoms the slayer likes what she hears, the sneaky miko goe's to her time brings back a big box and gives Sango half. Nosy Inuyasha snoops in Kags bag when he finds 1 and ask's what it is and it leads to a hilarious battle of wills with a curious hanyou, and a lecherous monks enjoymrent, comedy romance LEMONS Inu/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemons**

.LOL readers thank you, you guys are the best ,updated extended Apr 13 2011, Inu/Kag

**W,T, F's a condom **

**By Raven 2010 June 14 2010 **

**The frustrated slayer, Kagome's plan, hot spring surprise**

Sango and Kagome were in the hot spring enjoying their soak totally relaxed, but Kagome noticed the look in Sango's eyes that she was tense, and had for the past few days been very irritable but chalked it up to it being that time of the month., this time it seemed different and Kagome was going to find out

Very cautiously Kagome casually asked "Sango are you all right?

"Yeah I'm ok" Sango answered sadly

"You can tell me Sango I wont tell it'll stay just between us girls"

"Ok I guess it couldn't hurt"

"Well" Sango started a slight blush stained her cheeks

"You know how I always hit Miroku for grabbing my butt"

"Yeah" Kagome replied

"Well Kag's it's not because I'm mad or that I hate it" then she paused for a moment

"In truth it's because well, well it turns me on and I want to, I have all I can do to keep from jumping his bones"

"Your just a normal horny girl like the rest of us" Kagome said

"Yeah Kags I wanna so bad it's making me crazy, but I don't want to get pregnant before we finish the final battle with Naraku but I don't know how much longer I can hold out, I swear I'm gonna find Naraku myself and kill the prick just so I'll be free to ravage Miroku" Sango said with a half hearted smile

"If anybody could do it I have no doubt it'd be you" Kagome commented

"If I got pregnant I know Miroku wouldn't abandon me or anything I don't know what the hell to do"

"Sango I know of something you can do to relieve you both in my time it's common, as a matter fact I'm going to do it to Inuyasha but he doesn't know yet" Kagome said "The look on his handsome face will be freakin priceless, hehehe"

A look of relief crossed Sango face "Do tell sensei" Saago teased

"Take Miroku into the hot spring with you tonight, hug and kiss like usualthen when you get to the point you want to do it, have him stand in front of you take his length put it under the top of your entrance where the nub is keep it between the lips, and your legs with your thighs closed. And let Miroku pump back and forth trust me you'll come hard do it till your both satisfied you'll get relief and not get pregnant my friends do it they said it works"

**Miroku and Sango at the hot spring**

**Lemon starts**

Sango did as Kagome said she got Miroku into the hot spring with her after kissing and touching they were both panting "Sango we better stop now before it goes to far I know your not ready" Miroku said

"Miroku I need more"

Sango grabbed his length he thought she wanted him enter her. nervously he asked

"Sango are you sure?

"There is a way without the risk of pregnancy" Sango replied, She positioned him the way Kagome told her to., then told him what to do

"Gasp, oh my gods" both said excited from the first time feel of each other

"Damn Sango" Miroku began moving

"Miroku it feels good" she said "_**Mi, ah Miroku" **_she came hard with his first thrust

"Oh shit_**, Sangooo"**_

"Damn Miroku you make me so horny"

"Sango I have to admit I didn't think it would but it feels really good" he continued thrusting, he kissed her then felt her tongue in his mouth Sango came fast and hard many times while clutching onto miroku tightly then

"**Miroookuuu" **she repeatedly called

"**Oh Sango**" he panted out when they both hit their final release they both went limp

Both spent, and sated Miroku and Sango lay on the moss and took a nap, when they woke up they headed back to the village

**Lemon ends**

**Inuyasha and Kagome in another hot spring**

"Kagome what are you up to wench? Inuyasha asked in a playful tone

"You'll soon see"

"I'll bite ya right on that cute little ass if ya don't tell me soon" he joked

**Lemon starts**

Kagome put her arms around him, then kissed him hard he almost lost his damn mind when he felt her take hold of and stroke his shaft, and put it between her nether lips and kept beneath hear nub then closed her thighs encasing it. Inuyasha did not need to be told what to do next he started thrusting into her at a steady pace, he gently sucked her breasts

Then groped and held on to her ass

"Ooo damn woman"

"Ha Yasha" both called out from the intensity of the first time feel of bare flesh on flesh contact

"Inu, Inuyasha it, ah it feels so good" she gasped out

"Come for me baby" he coaxed, then kissed her neck, while she kissed hers

"_**Inu, Inuyashaaa" **_

"_**Ahhhhh" **_he said while both exploded

When they regained sanity and the ability to breath "Wow that was intense, man I had no idea you were so big" she said with a lecherous grin

"Look at it this way your getting a preview of what is yours" he teased "Kagome shit I cant believe this feels so fuckin good"

She began to kiss him savagely while gripping his ass he groaned, then reached up and gently massaged his ears, driving him insane, he leaned into her stilled himself for a moment then broke the kiss

"Holy shit Kagome do you know what the hell that does to me when you do that to my ears?

"No I didn't but I do now" she wrapped her arms around his neck

"You ain't getting out of this water, or away from me to soon wench, so don't even try, hell don't even think of trying" he teased

"You make me so hot I want more"

"Hang on" he instructed and moved hard, and faster and was rewarded with

"Oh right there yes my beautiful hanyou," she screamed out as multiple orgasms over took her when he reached his release they both came hard and so long it felt like forever at the same time he said

"Beautiful, hah? He teased, then moved at almost inhuman speed

She gripped his shoulders _**"Yes Yasha oh yes" **_and both climaxed a few more times

When they finished "Gods Gome I love you"

The one thing she thought she'd never hear from him "Did you just?

"Yeah you heard me right Gome I really do"

"And I love you to my sexy Yasha Just looking at you makes me hot"

"Kagome I don't believe it ears you're a little hentai perv, oh crap I'm in deep trouble you sound like and you've been around Miroku to much"

"Inuyasha I'll show you hentai" Kagome grabbed his length and they went at it again

"_**God's ye ye yes Inuyashaaa"**_

"_**Oooh shit Gome" **_he said, after his release "Areyour trying to kill me?

Unable to walk to soon they just stayed still and rested in each others arms, later on they all returned to camp smiles crossing their faces

**Lemon ends**

"Where were you guys? Shippou asked

"None of your business runt" Inuyasha barked out

"Yes young Shippou adults need time alone, you'll understand when your older" Miroku told him

The following day after breakfast Kagome asked Sango "Are you ready to go to the hot spring?

"Yup lets go Kags"

they arrived got in "Sango I was thinking about it when Inuyasha and I came back last night, I want to tell you something in my time we have something called a condom"

"What's that Sango asked? Kagome told Sango everything "You mean the guy wears it on his thing and you wont get pregnant?

"Yup I can bring you some if you want"

"Hell yes Kags I'd love that after last night I know I need more of Miroku now"

"Ok after our bath I'll go get them"

Kagome came back with a huge box of condoms hidden in the bottom of her back pack took, Sango aside and secretly gave her half. Lunch time came Kagome had forgotten to hide them in another place, as usual Inuyasha headed straight for Kagome"s back pack looking for ramen and found the box pulled one out and with curiosity sniffed it then asked

"What's this Kagome? Is it some kind of new candy or something?

She turned seeing what he had in his hand and quickly turned 10 shades of red "Well, um ahh ,it's, it's a"

"What the hell is this damn thing Kagome? Come on wench out with it, talk I don't bite ya know" He leaned in put his lips near her ear "Not unless you want me to" he teased

Finally she whispered in his ear "It's called a condom**" **

"**What the fuck's a condom? **and what is it used for? he asked

Then she whispered in his ear again telling him this time what it's used for, Inuyasha immediately got a look of shock on his handsome face, then a devious grin formed on his lips. A lecherous smile crossed Miroku's lips as he watched Inuyasha's face change Miroku had his hentai suspicions as to what was going on and loved it

Without saying another word Inuyasha picked Kagome up and put her over his shoulder

"Inuyasha where the hell are you taking me?

"Oh you'll find out and were gonna talk because there's something you don't know about Youkai and Hanyou's"

"Inuyasha baby what are you up to? She tried sweet talk, when they were deep in the forest he gently put her on a thick bed of moss that grew there

"Kagome he started getting pregnant to soon is the last thing you have to worry about with me because youkai and hanyou's alike we can smell a female's cycle, we know when to do it and not to do it avoiding getting the female pregnant till she's ready, and your not fertile for another three weeks"

"Inuyasha you mean we could have last night**? **

"Yeah we could have I just assumed you didn't want me inside you yet"

"Inuyasha?

"yeah what?

"Come here please? Bend over my sexy Yasha" he did

She said **"Sit" **as he went down

**what the f? **he started to say

It wasn't till she wrapped her arms and legs around him and her lips crashed onto his with a hungry passion devouring his own, that he realized what she was up to. When he landed he felt the heat between her legs, he had smelled female arousal's before but never as strong as now

**Lemon starts**

As he lay on top of her between her legs rubbed her lower region against his, he let his hands roam her body, she bucked wildly under him, He ran kisses down her neck across her collar bone, then nipped and kissed his way down to her cleavage

Then at warp speed he opened and untied her kimono, sliced her bra off with his claws, then licked and swirled the tip of his tongue around her nipples she let out a deep lust filled moan he torturously rubbed his still covered manhood against her she arched her back and wrapped her legs around his waist tightly

Kagome in a lust filled frenzy stripped his haori off of him he licked her neck "Inuyasha" she moaned. Kagome got his hakama off fast, so he in turn cut her panties off with his claws while she licked his chest and nipples.

"Oh Gods Inuyasha now please? With his lips on hers he thrust into her fast burying himself up to hilt she came immediately "Faster, harder _**ahhhh Inuyasha"**_

He sped up she gripped his ass pushing him in harder then she started to move with, and thrust into him driving him to the edge "Ohhh Gods Kagome I cant take it anymore it hurts I don't think I'm gonna come"

That's when she reached up and gently rubbed his ears while kissing him he growled fiercely and called out her name

"_**Inu, Inu, Inuyashaaaa" **_that did and sent him over the edge, as they both came hard in an ecstasy they'd never known before, during their climaxes he marked her, then she him, he made her his mate that day

Still buried inside her they both collapsed exhausted after awhile Kagome asked "Inuyasha can we? I mean if your not to tired"

"Hell yeah" he answered, while he moved within her "Kagome?

"Yes Yasha?

"Would you spend the night here with me?

"Let me get back to you on that tomorrow" he joked "Yes"

Seconds later she screamed his name again, he called out her name in a deep lust filled voice while they both released. They stayed there and not paying attention before they knew it three days had passed

**Lemon ends**

Inuyasha and Kagome returned to camp the others saw them coming, Miroku got up and gave deep bows "All hail Inuyasha he has returned. Ooo and I see he can still walk upright"

"Monk do you have a head injury or something?

"No Inuyasha I assure you I do not"

"Well do ya want one? Inuyasha cracked his knuckles

"Inuyasha my friend you wound me"

"Not yet but if you hold still long enough I will Miroku"

"Ok Inuyasha but may I just say one last thing before I shut up"

"Yeah, ok, whatever just get it over with already"

"_**Inuyasha got his cherry popped, cherry popped, cherry popped 3 days ago and this we all know" **_Miroku sang

"Miroku right after I shove that staff up your ass I'm gonna kill you" Miroku ran like hell with Inuyasha not far behind him

"Happy funeral Miroku" Sango and Kagome wished him at the same time, hours later Miroku and Inuyasha came back to camp Miroku was red from head to toe clothes and all

"Miroku you coward, get back here rat face"

"Sorry Cherryyasha no can do"

"I'll give you a cherry, wait till I get my hands on you"

Miroku, and evilly smiling Inuyasha came back"What the hell happened to you? Both Sango and Kagome asked

"Inuyasha that's what happened to me"

"Inuyasha what the hell did you do? Sango and Kagome asked

"Well Miroku wouldn't stop singing that stupid fuckin song about the cherry

So, I decided since he sang about cherries and seemed to love them so much why not make him look like one. I simply used some red berries that are used to dye cloth, but instead of cloth I died a monk" said and Inuyasha laughed

"This is monk abuse" Miroku wisecracked

"Monk abuse my ass" what about you that's hanyou? Sniff, sniff" Inuyasha said feigning tears

"Traitor" Miroku said

"Next time monk I'll cover ya with honey tie you to a tree and let the bees, ants, and whatever else likes honey have you'' Inuyasha promised

"Ah go chase a cat like other dogs do"

Awww Miroku you should be proud to be cherry red it shows everybody you're a good boy and that you are still pure and untouched" Inuyasha taunted

"Screw it I am damned if I do, and damned if I don't, he is lord humps a lot her used to constantly be hot to trot, but now he's merry cuz Kagome popped his wittle cherry, Miroku taunted then ran with Inuyasha hot on his heels

"That is it Mirokanna now you die" Inuyasha shouted


End file.
